<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bite Sized by LadyDanger420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081302">Bite Sized</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanger420/pseuds/LadyDanger420'>LadyDanger420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>boyfriend speedrun any% [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware, The Borrowers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gordon wants to look at Benrey's teeth and it just kinda continues, M/M, Mouth Kink, Vore, marked mature for swearing, not exactly but close enough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanger420/pseuds/LadyDanger420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon has heard that the best way to get over a fear is through controlled exposure to the source.</p><p>That's the only reason he's willingly climbing into Benrey's mouth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>boyfriend speedrun any% [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bite Sized</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you horny discord for once again bullying me into writing this. I promise I'll get to the other stuff eventually as well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon looked at Benrey through the mirror, watching him go through his before-work routine. Shaving, combing his hair, brushing his teeth.</p><p>Which was what had grabbed Gordon's attention in the first place. Benrey had terrifyingly sharp teeth—he repressed a shudder at the memory of them pressing against his skin—but he couldn't help but be fascinated by them.</p><p>He didn't realize he was staring until Benrey spoke up.</p><p>"see somethin' ya like, mouseman?" His words were distorted by the toothbrush in his mouth. He leaned over to spit into the sink, rinsing his mouth out with water and drying his hands and face before glancing back at the little man, eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Can I look at your teeth?" Gordon asked abruptly, an embarrassed flush creeping over his cheeks once the words escaped.</p><p>"whuh? lil tiny man wants a peek at benny-boy's chompers?" He grinned widely, propping his chin up in his hand. "that's, uhh. gonna jack it to my shiny smile, huh? minty fresh?"</p><p>"No! Fuckin- never mind, you're disgusting." Gordon shouted, turning away with red still dusting his cheeks. </p><p>"noooo, man. cool bro. got some sexy-ass chompers here, you're valid." Benrey prodded him in the side with a finger until he turned and swatted it away.</p><p>"It's not-! It's not a sex thing, I'm just curious. Whatever, it's fine." Gordon responded, folding his arms across his chest.</p><p>"curious mouse man. ain't that, uhhhh. cats." A hand laid on the counter, palm up, wiggling his fingers slightly. Gordon rolled his eyes and stood up, climbing into Benrey's hand before sitting back down. "but yeah, sure. get a good peep at these toofers after work, kay?"</p><p>"Please don't ever say that word again." Gordon muttered, slipping from Benrey's hand into his shirt pocket once he was close enough.</p><p>"all aboard, benrey express is leaving the station." A dorky grin settled on his face as he spoke, gently patting the pocket that Gordon was settled in.</p><p>Gordon kicked him in the chest with a snort, hiding the little smile on his face.</p><p>Going to work with Benrey was… interesting. Being around so many beans, even if they couldn't see him, was stressful, but it was nice to have someone to talk to. And Benrey seemed to like having him along too, or at least didn't mind the company.</p><p>Gordon liked riding in his shirt pocket. He could hear Benrey's breathing and his heartbeat, slower than it seems it should be but steady all the same. It's comforting, in an odd way. He never thought being around a bean would be comforting, but here he is anyways.</p><p>Though he couldn't help his jitters as the end of Benrey's shift approached, because he said <em> after work </em> and work was quickly reaching its end. </p><p>The journey back to the apartment passed mostly in silence, aside from Benrey commenting on something outside the car.</p><p>The apartment door unlocking made his heart race. That was a familiar feeling at least, though the source was different now. Benrey tapped against him, speaking up as he did.</p><p>"lllllast stop, everyone off the train please and thank you."</p><p>Gordon pulled himself upright, peeking over the edge of the pocket. Benrey lifted him out carefully, holding him in one palm and raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"still wanna get a look at these pearly whites?"</p><p>Gordon nodded, once again feeling an embarrassed heat in his face. This was undeniably <em> weird, </em> any sensible borrower would run the other way in his situation.</p><p>Actually, they'd've run the other way long before now, but the point still stands.</p><p>"poggers. so, what's your dungeon strats?"</p><p>"I- uh- what?" A bewildered expression settled on the little man's face. Benrey said a lot of weird things, but this one made absolutely no sense.</p><p>"fuckin. battle plan. how you wanna get a good peep in." Benrey huffed, poking him in the side.</p><p>"Oh! Um- the table! Yeah, I got an idea." Gordon gestured towards the kitchen with one hand. Benrey nodded, curling his fingers slightly as he walked towards the kitchen table.</p><p>It was an easy hop from hand to table, some of Gordon's confidence returning with the feeling of solid wood beneath his feet. He turned around to look at Benrey, pointing at the chair as he did so.</p><p>"Sit down, okay? Then you can just kind of fold your arms and- and put your chin on the table." He said, missing the little grin that spread across the larger man's face as he moved to follow his instructions. "Ta-daa!"</p><p>Benrey chuckled at the excited look on his face, an affectionate grin fully settled on his face.</p><p>"okay, boss man, now what?"</p><p>Gordon froze for a second at that. He had kind of forgotten what he was doing this for, and the question served as a jarring reminder.</p><p>"Now- now I guess you, uh. Open up?" He stammered, tugging nervously at a few locks of hair that had come loose from his ponytail. </p><p>He tried not to shudder as he stared at the gaping maw before him, wide eyes fixed on the sharp teeth inches away. His heart seemed to skip a beat before settling into a frantic pace, and his mouth went dry.</p><p>That. That was a <em> lot </em> of teeth.</p><p>"I- you- you're not gonna, like, <em> eat </em> me again, right?" Gordon forced out suddenly, bouncing anxiously on the balls of his feet.</p><p>"mmm, naaaah. not unless you want me to." Benrey grinned, tilting his head to the side mischievously. He shifted his hand to nudge the little man in the side. "you wanna be a lil snacky boy, huh? fuckin- squirmin around in my tummy?"</p><p>"I- hh- no?" Gordon squeaked, going red clear down to his shoulders with a flustered blush. For some reason the thought wouldn't leave him alone, though.</p><p>"kay, cool. step into the cave of wonders then, bro." He opened his mouth again, tongue extended over his lower teeth like a red carpet. Well, more of a blueish-grey carpet, actually.</p><p>Gordon forced himself to step closer, coming to a stop close enough that he could reach out and touch Benrey's teeth easily. After a few seconds of hesitation he reached a hand out and pressed it against the gleaming surface of a fang. It was smooth and cool, slightly damp but that was expected. A nervous giggle bubbled out of him as he moved his hand along the curve of its surface towards the point.</p><p>He moved with a bit more purpose, now that he'd broken the metaphorical ice. Seeing all of Benrey's teeth was difficult from where he stood on the table, so after a brief internal debate he came to a decision.</p><p>The borrower laid his hand against the larger man's tongue, flinching when it curled slightly and licked his wrist.</p><p>"Gah- don't lick me, that's <em> weird </em>." He yelped, glancing up towards Benrey's eyes.</p><p>He got an unintelligible noise in response that he assumed translated to something like <em> you're the one about to climb into my mouth, bro, </em> and did his best to shrug it off.</p><p>The muscle squished under his palm when he put pressure on it, his hand easily sinking up to the wrist and getting slick with saliva. Also to be expected, he supposed.</p><p>It took him a bit of psyching up to actually climb onto Benrey's tongue, trying to ignore the disconcerting feeling of the muscle shifting underfoot as he stood up to try and get a better look at the upper row of teeth. They were mostly uniform, all sharp smooth curves that ended in deadly points that he was <em> not </em> going to touch, no matter how much his impulsive side wanted to. His canines were a bit larger than the others, and what he could see of his molars from outside looked squatter and more blunt. Probably for crushing things, the studious side of his brain noted. He would be steering clear of those as well.</p><p>Gordon stumbled when Benrey's tongue moved, catching himself on his hands and knees. He was about to snap something at him about being careful, but a sound from inside his mouth caught his attention instead.</p><p>The little man stared wide eyed into the cavernous space behind the rows of teeth as Benrey swallowed, lurching a bit with the movement of his tongue.</p><p>The light from the kitchen allowed him to see the flesh shift with the action, the small puddle of drool that had been forming vanishing down Benrey's gullet with a wet <em> glk </em>.</p><p>Gordon shuddered, an icy prickling feeling creeping down his back. He remembered all too well what it felt like to be the one slipping down his throat, powerful muscles kneading him inexorably towards what he thought would be his end.</p><p>He shook his head sharply, forcing the thoughts away and focusing on his current objective.</p><p>"Gh- give me a w-warning or something if you do that again, o-okay?" He stammered, trying his best not to think about what would happen if he didn't.</p><p>Benrey hummed in what he assumed was agreement, which Gordon took as a cue to continue his impromptu inspection. It took him a bit to prompt his limbs into moving again, and his brain definitely didn't like the thought of moving <em> closer </em> to the big scary predator, but he forced it to, anyway. <em> He's </em> the one in charge, not some annoying survival instinct that probably kept borrowers alive for centuries.</p><p>Benrey's mouth wasn't big enough for him to stand up in, so he was forced to stay in an awkward crouch. It was darker too, and wetter—he shuddered as a drop of spit landed on his shoulder and soaked into his shirt.</p><p><em> At least I'm not wearing my sweater </em>, he mused to himself.</p><p>His pants were absolutely soaked, though, clinging to his legs uncomfortably as he moved.</p><p>The teeth back here weren't as sharp, and he finally gave in to his impulsive desire to touch the points. It was more rounded off than the ones further up, and he figured that his earlier thought was correct.</p><p>Definitely didn't want to find out for himself, though.</p><p>He made a face when he realized he was sitting in another puddle of spit. Benrey was drooling a lot, but it was probably just from having his mouth open for so long. He vaguely wondered what he tasted like, though. </p><p>That was also weird, wasn't it.</p><p>Gordon yelped as he was suddenly thrown off-balance, landing on his front on Benrey's tongue. It suddenly went dark, and he felt the muscle underneath him moving.</p><p>"Benrey! You better not-!" He shouted, kicking and squirming as he was pressed against the roof of his mouth.</p><p>A loud gulp filled his ears, but it wasn't accompanied by the squeezing rippling feeling of being pulled down Benrey's throat. There was just a tugging feeling against his legs and tail, lying on the tongue from where he was pinned against his palate.</p><p><em> Oh </em>.</p><p>Gordon's racing heart started to slow down as he caught up with what had <em> actually </em> happened.</p><p>"wh'ps." Benrey mumbled around him. It was a weird feeling, but immensely preferred to being forced down the man's gullet into his stomach.</p><p>"I-I'm fine." Gordon stammered weakly, taking a few moments to catch his breath where he lay crumpled on his tongue. "Just- warning next time? So I- so I don't have a heart attack, please?"</p><p>"mhmm."</p><p>The light from outside was a welcome return, allowing him to see his surroundings again. He wheezed a bit in relief, still unmoved from his sprawled position.</p><p>
  <em> Although… </em>
</p><p>He was curious about Benrey—that's the whole reason he'd asked to get all up close and personal. And he knew it was safe, or at least that Benrey could make it safe.</p><p>
  <em> Would it really be as bad as last time, if I asked? </em>
</p><p>Gordon shook his head abruptly—what was he thinking about? It was one thing to want to look at Benrey's teeth, another completely to ask him to <em> swallow him whole </em>.</p><p>But he was already here…</p><p>Benrey, who seemed to have gotten worried at Gordon's lack of movement, had started to push him forwards towards his teeth—presumably to let him out.</p><p>"I'm- wait, hang on- I-" Gordon rambled incoherently. He got a questioning hum in response, along with a teal blue bubble of light passing overhead.</p><p>
  <em> … Huh. Don't think I've seen teal before. </em>
</p><p>"I think.. I'd maybe be okay with- with… The rest of it, maybe. If you wanted to." He stammered awkwardly, feeling his face heat up from embarrassment. God, who knew asking someone to swallow you alive could be so nerve-wracking?</p><p>Benrey hummed again, this time sounding… Confused, maybe?</p><p>"I- I wouldn't mind if- if you wanted to-" Gordon paused, clearing his throat. "To <em> eat </em> me."</p><p>His voice cracked, embarrassingly enough. He was twenty nine years old, that was supposed to end with puberty. Just his luck though.</p><p>It was silent for a few seconds, just long enough that Gordon was starting to wonder if Benrey had even heard him. He really hoped that wasn't the case, he wasn't sure if he could work up the nerve to ask again.</p><p>"mmhay." Benrey mumbled, nudging him towards the back of his mouth with his tongue.</p><p>Gordon felt his heart start to race, pounding sharply against his ribs as he felt himself sliding backwards, surrounded by deadly teeth only visible in the small glimpses of light that slipped through Benrey's lips. </p><p>He went tense, waiting for the final push that would send him down, but nothing came. After a few seconds he opened his eyes.</p><p>Blue and grey lights illuminated the inside of Benrey's mouth. He squinted at them in confusion, before suddenly realizing what was happening.</p><p>Benrey must've been able to feel his heart racing, or something along those lines.</p><p>"I'm- I'm okay!" Gordon called, patting his tongue in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. "It's- you can go ahead."</p><p>A quiet hum was his only warning before everything tilted and he slipped into the larger man's throat, quickly swallowed with a loud <em> glk. </em></p><p>He couldn't help his frantic heartbeat, but he forced himself not to struggle as he was pushed further and further down, surrounded by powerful muscle. It was different this time, but he wasn't sure if it was the fact that he knew what to expect or something else entirely that made it feel less suffocating than before. Only a few moments later he was squeezed out into his stomach, which was glowing a soft teal color.</p><p>Gordon wheezed out a little laugh, collapsing bonelessly against the soft plush walls.</p><p>"snackman confirmed, top ten moments." Benrey said with an audible grin. Gordon kicked him in retaliation.</p><p>"I wasn't- I wasn't planning on it! Just- just kinda happened." He retorted, but was unable to prevent a smile of his own. "And it's your fault for doing it in the first place!"</p><p>"mmmm, sounds fake. spreading fake news, you an alt fact boy? lil liar man, huh??" Benrey demanded playfully, only to get another kick.</p><p>"God, you're so annoying! Do you ever shut up?" Gordon groaned, covering his face with his hands.</p><p>"maybe. fuck around and find out, man."</p><p>Gordon burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of his host.</p><p>Throughout the whole exchange, the light around Gordon had stayed the same teal color. Once he managed to calm down, he figured he might as well ask what it meant.</p><p>"Hey- hey Benrey, when I was- uh. Never mind. What's teal mean?"</p><p>Benrey mumbled something incoherent.</p><p>"What? I can't hear you."</p><p>"s'fuckin. teal means a lot of shit, idk bro." It definitely seemed like he was dodging the question.</p><p>"Well, what are the different meanings then? If I'm here I might as well learn." Gordon prodded, wriggling a little to get more comfortable where he lay.</p><p>"uhhh. surprise. teal green heal beam. mmmmmm… need meal." He mumbled the last part quietly, as if hoping it would escape the littler man's notice.</p><p>"Oh, okay." Gordon nodded, before the last thing he said fully registered and he bolted upright. "Wait, teal means you're hungry? I don't- is it still safe for me to be <em> in </em> here?"</p><p>"yeah, fuckin. s'<em> fine </em> bro, don't worry about it." Benrey whined.</p><p>"I think I deserve to worry about it a little bit, since you just said you're hungry and I'm currently in your <em> stomach </em> . Where <em> food </em> goes." Gordon retorted, looking around the chamber anxiously. As far as he could tell he was the only thing in there, but that could change pretty easily.</p><p>"nooo, it's <em> fiiiiine </em> . don't eat people, man. n'even if i did i wouldn't eat you for keeps. you're my cool lil buddy." He elaborated. "besides, not hungry like <em> that </em>."</p><p>Well, that was… mildly comforting, at least.</p><p>"Then what kind of hungry<em> do </em> you mean?" Gordon asked, trying to focus on what Benrey was saying instead of letting his mind spiral off into worst-case scenarios.</p><p>Benrey whined, mumbling nonsense sounds for a while before finally seeming to figure out words again.</p><p>"s'like. hungry for people. when you like someone and everything they do gives you uhhhhh. gives you the good vibes so you wanna be around them all the time and make sure they're great cool. that." It was... a surprisingly coherent explanation from him, actually.</p><p>"I- huh." Gordon didn't understand, not completely, but he figured that it was as good of an explanation as he was gonna get.</p><p>"already ate today anyways. don't, uhh, don't gotta be snackin' all the time like fuckin. lameass noob humans." Once again, Gordon could easily imagine the gestures Benrey was making along with his words. He relaxed back into the plush surroundings, mostly calmed down by the explanation.</p><p>"He-hey, I've got a- a weird question."</p><p>"shoot."</p><p>"What- what do I, um. Taste like?" Gordon stammered, fidgeting with the end of his tail anxiously.</p><p>"bbbbbbbbbb. uhhhhhhhh." The walls around him flushed pink before fading into green, which was a combination Gordon had never seen before.</p><p>"Benrey? Sorry if it's- if it's too weird, you don't have to answer."</p><p>"nah, it's pog. s'like, uhh. bee juice. 'n cinny toast crunch."</p><p>"Wh- bee juice? You mean <em> honey </em>?" Gordon may not have ever seen a bee, but he was pretty sure that's where honey came from.</p><p>"yeah. hunny. and sin uh man." Benrey absolutely butchered both words, probably on purpose, but the point got across.</p><p>
  <em> Honey and cinnamon? Huh. </em>
</p><p>Gordon hummed contemplatively, stretching out and rubbing a hand against the cushy muscles around him.</p><p>A low rumbling sound started up, spooking him into freezing. </p><p>"Heh- uh, what- what was that?" He asked nervously.</p><p>"buh. good sound. nice feels do it again please? please for best friend benrey thank you?" </p><p>Hesitantly, Gordon lowered his hand again, rubbing against the inside of Benrey's stomach. This time when the noise started, he didn't stop.</p><p>"Wait, hold on- are you <em> purring </em>?"</p><p>"mmmmmmaybe."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments make me a great cool :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>